


just trust me.

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tenderness, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, enjoy the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has nightmares of the torture he endured in Cloud City, Leia helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> capaldithedoctor prompted: 29. fading away

“Han,” He heard her voice say in the darkness.

Han stared out into the darkness. His eyes watering as he tried to catch his breath. The images and the sensations from his nightmare surrounding his recent ordeal were flashing through his brain. The sound and the burn of the scan grid on his skin. The way the air left his lungs as the carbonite engulfed him and then nothing. He was feeling terrified and helpless. He was always so strong. He didn’t want her to see this side of him. 

“I’m fine,” He lied, she had enough on her mind. He didn’t want her worrying about him . 

Leia rested her hand against his face. Han closed his eyes as stray tear escaping from behind closed lids. Her thumb brushed it away as she straddled his lap and settled between his strong thighs. He could feel her warm naked skin as she pressed her body against his as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Her fingers trailed against the area between his neck and shoulder.

Leia was never good with words like he was. Her comfort was mostly tactile when she comforted people. Han remembered how she rain her fingers through her hair and kissed his forehead when he was tortured in Cloud City. The only thing good Han could bring up about the event. He preferred it that way.

“You’re shaking,” Leia said.

“I told you Princess I’m okay,” He responded swallowing.

Leia smiled gently as she placed a small kiss against his lips. He could still feel tremors violently rushing through his body like an earthquake. But they eased just a little. 

“I can read you like a book Han Solo,” Leia whispered, “You were having nightmares about what happened to you and you don’t want to talk about it because you think I am going to judge you.” She paused to place another cheek when another spare tear escaped. “I get nightmares too….you think you were the only one tortured by the Empire?” 

Han shook his head. He remembered how Leia told him how they used the mind probe droid on her, and then made her watch her planet explode. He couldn’t imagine a worse type of hell. 

“I am not going to judge you for being haunted by what happened,” Leia said placing tiny kisses down his jawline, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” He said shaking his head, his hand slithered to rest against the curve of her hip moving him and down the smooth contours, his palm fitting perfectly in its shape, “I want to forget about it.” 

“Tell me how,” She responded.

Han opened his eyes and thought about the tender touches she was giving him. How each time her fingers brushed against his skin the small flashes of terrible memories would disappear and he would fall back into now. Maybe the answer was right here, holding her, kissing her, and feeling her small body against his.

“I think you know,” Han said, “if you are up to it, if not I ain’t going to force you, what you are doing alone is helping.”

Leia smiled for a moment. The hand that caressed his face so tenderly moved to squeeze his other shoulder. He could feel her setting against him. Her thighs were placed at either side of his hips. Han looked at her mouth dry as he felt himself slide gently inside her, causing a small gasp to leave his lips.

His free hand moved to rest against her face as Leia began to move. She was slow and gentle. A far cry from the rough way she moved against him just hours ago, after, whatever argument they had that day. This wasn’t about passion and driving him mad. This was about the feeling and movement of their bodies making him feel safe.

“Focus on me Han,” Leia whispered between gasping breaths placing small kisses against his lips, “On how good I feel, and not on the monsters who tortured you.”

Leia’s fingers moved down his chest and abdomen. There were scars there. Burn marks, little cuts, from where the instruments touched him. His eyes watered as he remembered how he screamed. How they laughed as he cried out for him to stop even though he tried so hard not to give them pleasure. When her fingers moved over one of the bigger scars, the one Han remembered hurting the most he whimpered.

Leia slowed her movements a little. Her mouth furiously moving against both cheeks to kiss away the tears.

“You’re not there,” Leia said resting her hand against his heart. Before it was beating fast, at hyperspeed and hard like a punch to the face. But it was something about her hand being there….that made him settle down. It was if that touch finally brought down to Earth. 

“You’re right Princess I’m not there,” Han whispered, fingers moving in circles over Leia’s stomach as he paced a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. Han wasn’t in that torture chamber. He wasn’t encased in carbonite, “I’m not there….I am here where I belong….here…with you.”

Leia smiled as she quickened her moments to the same pace they were before. Her fingers continued to move against the skin of his scars. Han only smiled as he moved in to claim her lips again.

Time was slow as he took in all the sensations she was giving him. The tight warmth that enveloped him as she thrusted. The feel of her breasts against his chest. Her soft fingers moving against his skin and scars. The taste of her lips. It made him feel safe. It made him feel like nothing could touch him.

When Han reached the edge the last of the images of the horrible memories that flooded reached the surface. She could feel it too. Her hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Let it go,” Leia whispered.

And he did. As he released with her, the last of the images faded away. The feel of the lasers and needles became soft fingers caressing him. The laughs of his captors became the sounds of quick breaths leaving Leia’s nose. His screams became moans of pleasure that left his throat and bled into her lips. The heavy tight binds became her warm embrace.

With one last cry of pleasure they were gone. 

Han felt almost boneless compared to how tense he felt as Leia settled next to him. Her body curling into his side just like it was before the nightmares woke him up. 

“You’re an incredible woman Leia you know that?” Han said yawned wrapping her arm around her back and tracing lazy patterns across her spine.

“I was going to ask you how you felt,” She said placing a small kiss against his cheek. “I guess I don’t need the answer do I?”

Han never answered, he was already out cold from all the emotions and excitement. Leia shook her head as she settled her head on his chest were his heart beat at a gentle and steady pace.

And not a single nightmare woke Han up for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
